Right Then
by elstinko
Summary: UpDAaaAAAaaTE!!!! Bosco and Faith start out on patrol, and end up running into trouble. A lot, actually. Chapter 7 is now here!!!!!
1. The Dog, The Fire, The Fall

This is a story about Bosco, Faith, and the rest of the gang. No, not really, mostly just Bosco. :)  
  
  
  
Maurice Boscorelli glanced up at the patrol car's review mirror, trying to block out Yokas's lecture, while attempting to locate a parking space on these New York, car covered, streets.  
  
"Yesterday you really tried me Bosco, I mean running into that guy was just STUPID--"  
  
He groaned and interrupted her, "All right Yokas, I get it."   
  
She turned and stared at him, "No, I don't think you do." She took a deep breath and started again, "The guy had a GUN Bosco, a gun! Do you know what's in a gun? Something…"  
  
He tuned her out, and immediately spotted, amazingly, although everywhere else on the street was completely stuffed with cars, a perfectly empty spot. Seemingly placed there just for him.  
  
Glancing over at Yokas, and finding that her mouth was still moving up and down and noise was STILL coming out of her mouth, he turned his attention back to the parking spot.  
  
And found a large brown sickly-looking mutt laying there.  
  
Angry, Bosco furiously rolled down his window, "Hey! Hey dog!" The large mutt glanced up at him without moving his head, "Get outta' my spot!"  
  
The mutt, giving the impression of a smile, rolled over onto his side lazily.  
  
"C'mon! Move it!"  
  
The mutt allowed his tongue to loll out of his mouth and rest on the road.  
  
Really pissed now, what with receiving a lecture on one side, and being ignored on the other, he shoved his car door open and climbed out. "Dog! Move it!"  
  
Yokas, sighing, opened her own door and slowly stepped out of the car, "Bosco! Calm down."  
  
Bosco didn't even glance at her, "I'm kinda' busy here Yokas!"  
  
She sighed again, leaning against the patrol car, she watched as her partner approached the dog.  
  
Drawing near the mutt, Bosco ordered, "All right dog, let's move it. C'mon."  
  
He crouched down a foot away from the dog, holding out his hand, intending to give the dog a small shove to help it on it's merry way.  
  
The mutt lifted his head, watching intently as Bosco's hand came closer…and closer…  
  
The dog's weary-looking sadness quickly transformed into rabid-mangy ferociousness, and he sunk his teeth into Bosco's unprotected hand.  
  
"Bosco!" Yokas cried out as Bosco yelled in pain.  
  
But the dog wasn't finished, the mutt jumped onto Bosco's chest causing his head to crack against the ground, then started trying to munch on Bosco's nose.  
  
Yokas was running over, preparing to knock the dog over by jumping on it, when she heard a faint, but distinct gunshot down the street.  
  
Then she heard one go off much closer. Yokas heard the dog 'yelp' once, but that was all.  
  
Bosco grunted as he pushed the dead dog off of him. He had blood leaking down the back of his head, and some running from a cut on the side of his face. But that was nothing compared to his hand, which looked as if it had been in a fight with a sink disposal.  
  
"Your hand looks pretty bad Bosco." Yokas commented, worried as she leaned down next to him.  
  
He groaned, "I'm FINE Yokas." He stood up and dusted himself off with his uninjured hand, he looked down the street, "Gun went off?"  
  
Yokas nodded, "Yeah, I'm surprised you heard it."  
  
"Let's go then." he ordered, starting for the patrol car.  
  
Yokas shook her head, "Don'tchya' think you hand should be checked--"  
  
"Later." he interrupted shortly.  
  
"Hey!" Bosco and Yokas turned and saw a young teen-age girl standing on the sidewalk across the street, "Hey, have either of you seen my dog?"  
  
Apparently, she couldn't see the mutt's body from where she was standing.  
  
Yokas and Bosco exchanged a small glance.  
  
"Uh…" Yokas cleared her throat, "What's your dog look li--"  
  
"AAAAAaah!" The teen screamed, running across the road and stopping next to her dog's corpse, and leaning down next to it, she screeched, "Brewer! What happened to Brewer?!"  
  
An old couple happened to be passing at that same moment, and they watched as Bosco struggled to come up with an answer, "Well the uh…Brewer was laying in my parking spot--"  
  
The old man from the couple shook his head in amazement, "You killed this young woman's dog just because it was sleeping in your parking space?"  
  
"That's not wha--" he tried again, but the teen's sobs interrupted his excuse, "HE MURDERED BREWER!"  
  
By this time, a small crowd had gathered, and the old couple was explaining what had happened to the inquiring folks.  
  
"No that-- No, that's not what happ--" Bosco tried again.  
  
Then another gunshot rang out from down the road.  
  
Yokas grabbed Bosco's arm, "C'mon let's go."  
  
Bosco looked back at the gathering of angry citizens who were talking amongst themselves and looking outraged.  
  
He pulled his arm from Yokas and climbed into the car himself, shutting his door angrily.  
  
  
They quickly sped away.  
  
***  
  
Bosco slammed down on the brakes and swung open his door.  
  
Yokas quickly followed, crouching low, and pressing the switch on her radio, telling them her position and what they heard.  
  
Bosco, looking around for any sign of any sort of offense, spotted smoke coming from a huge business building. It looked as if the fire had started on one of the highest floors, given that there was more smoke there then anywhere else.  
  
"Think that's where the gunner came from?" Bosco asked, slowly standing.  
  
Another gun blast was heard.  
  
"Yeah," Yokas answered, "Definitely."  
  
"I'm goin' in." Bosco told her, jogging towards the building, "Call the fire department, tell them to get their asses over here!"  
  
"No--Bosco! There's a guy with a gun--!" Yokas gritted her teeth as he disappeared into the building, furious, but pressed down on the switch again, calling the fire department.  
  
***  
  
Bosco wiped the blood leaking down his face with irritation, as soon as he reached the tenth floor, he knew that by the time he got to whatever floor the guy with the gun was on, he would be too tired to do anything.  
  
Knowing it was one of the stupidest things he would ever do in his life, Bosco ran over to the elevator and stepped in.  
  
Taking a guess, Bosco pressed the button for the fortieth floor.  
  
Once, the elevator stuttered, but that was all, the rest of the ride was worry free.  
  
The doors slid open, and Bosco was immediately engulfed by dark smoke. He coughed, and stepped out of the elevator, not sure of which way to go.  
  
"You killed her! You killed my wife!" He heard a man yell somewhere to his left.  
  
And of course, he went left.  
  
"Oh God! Oh G-" The same man screamed, but had to stop because of his coughs.  
  
Bosco headed in the same direction, coughing himself, but wanting to be silent, hence he surprise the shooter.  
  
Barely able to see his own hand in front of his face, Bosco started, when he saw a leg poking out from the room ahead of him. It looked charred.  
  
Still hearing a man coughing, Bosco got lower to the ground, pulling out his gun with his decent hand, he wiped some blood from his eye.  
  
Slowly making his way forward, being careful to avoid the charred leg, he watched in front of him. He spotted a pair of legs, standing in front of the coughing man, whom was bleeding profusely from his chest.  
  
Bosco, trying to hold in his own cough's so he could surprise this asshole, he stood up and slammed the gun's butt-end on the back of the man's head as severely as he could manage.  
  
Coughing, his eyes watering and his lungs burning for clean air, Bosco grabbed the bleeding man carefully around the middle and dragged him over to the 10by10 windows he had just noticed at the back of this huge office.  
  
Reaching the thick glass, Bosco glanced around the room and finally spotted what he was looking for.   
  
Letting the man drop softly to the floor, Bosco grabbed a paperweight off a huge oak desk, and tossed it to the side. Running behind the desk, coughing loudly, he pushed with all his strength, and finally… shoved it out the window.  
  
He watched, satisfied, as the desk fell through the sky, glass shattering all around it.  
  
Quickly, wiping blood and sweat from his eyes, Bosco grabbed the wounded man and hauled him to the window for some fresh air.  
  
It was at this precise moment that he heard a loud 'bang' and immediately felt a bullet enter his back.  
  
Bosco and the man fell from the fortieth floor of the G.E. Building, both of them already unconscious before they knew what was happening.  
  
  
REVIEW!!!  
(Or I won't update!!) :) 


	2. The Landing, The Hospital

There. Here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for giving me such great reviews, although most of you guys seemed like you didn't appreciate the cliffhanger I gave you.  
Well you'd better get used to it, 'cause I'm gonna' do it a lot more then you think hahahaHAHAHAHBWAHAHAAHAH.  
  
Cough cough…all right, on with the story…  
  
  
~~**  
  
Faith bit her bottom lip nervously, watching as Doherty and some other firefighters filed into the business building.  
  
"Where are you Bosco?" she asked aloud, glancing up towards the higher part of the building, where the smoke was seeping from.  
  
Yokas took a momentary look over at the huge trampoline the firemen had set up, for fear that there were any jumpers, seeing as the fire was on the upper-part of the building.  
  
Impatient, and wanting to see if there had been any sign of Bosco, Yokas ran over to Taylor, "Have they found anything?" she asked.  
  
Taylor finished snapping her coat, "Nope, I'm goin' in though." And with that, she turned and jogged into the building.  
  
The paramedics arrived at that moment, Kim Zambrano hopped from the driver's seat and, spotting Yokas, walked over to her. She sighed, "Bosco still in there?"  
  
Yokas nodded, "Yeah," she sighed in a mixture of annoyance and worry, "why does he always have to be a hero?"  
  
There was a loud crash, Yokas and Zambrano stared up at the building, watching as a huge, oak desk fell from the smoke, glass exploding all around it.  
  
They winced as the desk narrowly missed the trampoline, and smashed against the concrete, scattering splinters everywhere.  
  
"And that'd be Bosco," Yokas commented, then looked over at Kim and noticed a small line of blood making it's way down her face. "you all right?" she asked.  
  
Kim didn't have time to answer, just then another gun blast was heard.  
  
Yokas gasped as she watched two people fall from the window the desk had plummeted from, "Oh my God, BOSCO!"  
  
The only thing she thought as the two men tumbled towards the earth was, 'don't miss the tramp like the desk did, oh god, don't miss the tramp.'  
  
Bosco and the man landed on the trampoline.  
  
Barely.  
  
"Thank God." Yokas breathed, letting out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.  
  
After a moment of shocked silence, the paramedics got out of there stunned phase and rushed over to assist the injured party.  
  
Yokas immediately tried to join them, but Doc pressed a hand on her shoulder, "Stay back Faith, we need room."  
  
She seemed to consider his request (although he thought of it more as a 'statement'), then nodded and took a step back.  
  
Doc, jumping onto the tramp and sliding over to Bosco and the man, took a sharp intake of breath as he saw what bad shape the men were in, but quickly took over the situation.  
  
After they had gotten the men onto the ground, they immediately set to work.  
  
Yokas, itching with curiosity and concern for her partner, walked closer to the paramedics and gasped, "Oh Bosco…" They had already shed him of his coat and shirt, and his face was covered in blood (most likely from that damn dog she thought sourly), he was literally in something like a 'shell' of smoke, and blood was seeping from under him.   
"Okay guys, on my count, flip him onto his side, we need to check his back." Doc ordered.  
  
Once they had turned him to his side, they wiped down his back and initially found the bullet hole in the mess of blood.  
  
Doc pressed a bandage on the wound, "Come on, let's get him on the bus!"  
  
A stretcher appeared immediately, and once Bosco was in the ambulance, they were gone.  
  
Yokas quickly ran to the patrol car and followed.  
  
**  
  
Bosco had woken himself up by coughing. In fact, he was still coughing. He was coughing so hard, he wondered if he might have lost a lung.  
  
He didn't want to wake up, he didn't want to open his eyes, and the only reason they DID open was because some a-hole pulled them open and stuck a flashlight into them.  
  
"Bosco? Hey can you hear me?" someone asked him.  
  
He grunted, well actually it didn't really come out as a grunt, it was much more like a raspy, "Uh."  
  
"Don't try to talk, your throat's pretty bad." Bosco looked over at his side and saw some unknown doctor standing next to him, looking over a chart.  
  
Ignoring the doctor's orders, Bosco said in a hoarse tone, "If you didn't want me to talk, why'd you ask a question?"  
  
The doctor smiled, "Just to see if you were awake."  
  
Bosco began coughing again, severely.  
  
The doctor, with a shake of his head, carefully put an oxygen mask over Bosco's mouth. "Keep that on Mr. Boscorelli."  
  
He was too busy coughing to really hear him.  
  
Yokas, who had gotten a soda, heard coughing from inside the room so she slowly opened the door. She smiled, "Hey Bos. You're awake."  
  
Bosco looked over at her and took a shuddering breath to stop the coughs, "Yeah, I think so."  
  
The Doctor looked over at her, "Back again?"  
  
"Of course." she said, sitting down in a chair she had already pulled up next to Bosco's bed earlier.  
  
"Right then." The doctor commented, looking down at the chart he was holding, "Well Mr. Boscorelli, you seem to have had a rather rough day."  
  
Yokas chuckled softly. Bosco glared at her then turned back to the doctor, "You could say that.  
  
"Well, we stitched up your hand along with the back of your head, they're both looking well." He adjusted his glasses, "Now, on with your back." he looked over at Bosco, "You remember what happened to your back?"  
  
Bosco grunted, "How can you forget when someone shoots you?"  
  
The doctor shrugged, "You'd be surprised. Now, you had a considerably immaculate hole, it was no real trouble to get the bullet out yesterday--"  
  
"Yesterday? I've been here for two days?" Bosco asked in his rough smoke-covered voice.  
  
Doctor nodded, "Yes, now we think you can go home in two weeks or so, as long as you keep that oxygen mask on to liberate you of the smoke that's gathered up in your throat and chest."  
  
Bosco nodded, "All right. But how long 'till I'm back on the job?"  
  
Yokas and the doctor laughed, Yokas shook her head, "You're amazing Bosco."  
  
"I know." he said with a smirk, then turned back to the doctor, "Now, how long?"  
  
The doctor attached the clipboard to the end of Bosco's hospital bed, "It'll be a while Mr. Boscorelli. Why don't you ask me that again in a month?"  
  
"A month?!" He asked, outraged.  
  
Yokas frowned, "Y'know Bosco, no one MADE you go in that building--"  
  
"Yeah but if I didn't that guy woulda' died--" he stopped talking, then looked over at the doctor, "How IS that guy anyway?"  
  
"The man that was brought in with you?" The doctor looked off into the distance, "Oh yes, he's doing rather well for someone who got shot numerous times while breathing smoke."  
  
"Good." He turned back to Yokas, "You see? Who else woulda' saved the guy? By the time the firemen got there, the guy with the gun woulda' shot him." Bosco looked surprised with himself as he sheepishly asked, "By the way, did you catch the guy who shot me?"  
  
Yokas nodded, "Yeah, he's rottin' in a cell down at the precinct."  
  
Bosco sighed, "Good."  
  
The doctor cleared his throat, "I think that that's enough talk for today Mr. Boscorelli, Ms. Yokas. He needs some sleep."  
  
"I'm fine." he argued.  
  
"No. You're not." The doctor said, then looked over at Yokas, "Come along, why don't I show you where the vending machine is?"  
  
Yokas took that as a polite was of saying 'get out now, hurry it up'. She nodded and stood up, looking down at Bosco she said, "I'm going to go home and see Fred and the kids. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"It doesn't seem like I'm going anywhere." he told her, glaring at the doctor, who just sighed.  
  
Yokas smiled, "All right."  
  
The two left, leaving Bosco to stew in his own thoughts for a while. But he was quickly taken by sleep.  
  
  
***  
  
Oy, you guys sure seemed like you wanted another chapter up, so I made this real quick like.  
This chapter didn't really do anything except get poor lil' Bosco in the hospital after his horrible day, oh well. I hope you liked it anyway.  
  
:p  
  
But guess what? In the next chapter we get some action goin', and real exciting stuff'll happen.  
  
Allrighty, now since I made that chapter for you, guess what you have to do for me?  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	3. The News, The Pizza Hut Manager

Okay-dokey, here's the next chapter. Funny stuff … a little action…  
Just read.  
  
AND REVIEW  
  
***  
  
Bosco lay on his couch, holding the remote with his right hand, and a big mac from McDonald's with his left.  
  
He still couldn't believe the small news segment they had done on him the day after he fell from that building.   
  
He had even had Faith record it for him, so when he got back from the hospital, he could watch it again. So, that's what he was doing.  
  
He pressed the 'play' button with his remote, and sat back and took a bite of his sandwich.  
  
A pretty Asian lady with short hair appeared on the screen, wearing a blue business outfit. She looked up at the camera and frowned, "Has our law enforcement gone corrupt? Can we trust the NYPD's any longer?" She glanced down at her notes with a serious look.  
  
Bosco still couldn't believe this.  
  
"I'm Tina Ching, and I've had an interview with a young woman who's own pet was murdered by a police officer." She set down her notes, "Take a look."  
  
Tina Ching faded away, then the young teen-ager Bosco had spoken with appeared on the screen. She had tears in her eyes as she opened her mouth, "Th-the police officer murdered Brewer!"  
  
The reporter frowned with sympathy, "And Brewer was your dog?"  
  
"Yes!" the teen gasped, then pulled a small picture from her pocket. The camera did a close-up on the photo, 'yup', Bosco thought bitterly, 'that's definitely good ol' Brewer'. The dog was laying on the ground gnawing a huge bone, and looking rather malicious Bosco thought.  
  
The reporter made an understanding noise, but then she said, as if the thought had just occurred to her, "But why would a police officer murder your dog? What reason would they have?"  
  
"B-because Brewer was in his PARKING SPACE!" The teen howled, holding the picture tight against her chest.  
  
The interview faded away, and Tina Chang in her blue outfit came back, "In his parking spot, my oh my." she shook her head, then bravely continued with her story, "That was my conference with young Ms. Until. Ms. Until informed us that after the police officer had shot her dog, he ran to his car and fled the scene with his partner." Tina shook her head sadly, "Unfortunately, that's not all this particular police officer did."  
  
Tina disappeared and was replaced with a photo of a burning building, and a corpse being dragged out in a body bag. Tina Ching's face appeared again, "We have reason to believe this police officer pushed a man named Tom Lunt out of the fortieth story window."  
  
Bosco shook his head as they showed a high school picture of the man he had saved.  
  
"We tried to get an interview with this officer, but he refused to speak with us." Tina added. Bosco had been in the hospital that day, having surgery to remove the bullet from his back.  
  
"But we DID manage to get a photo of the officer." And then came a picture of Maurice Boscorelli yelling at somebody, looking as if he was about to explode, with his name printed in small type at the bottom.  
  
  
Bosco flipped off the TV, looking rather disgusted about the whole thing, and finished off his burger.  
  
He slowly sat up, rubbing his back, which was still significantly sore, he had only left the hospital the day before, and went to the front door and grabbed his coat.   
  
Yokas had invited him over for dinner, and he didn't think she'd mind if he came over three hours early.  
  
  
**  
  
Bosco parked at the grocery store.  
  
After he had shown up, Yokas had been in a pretty bad mood. In fact, she'd said, 'what the hell are you doing here so early Bosco?' and 'Fine, whatever, go to the store and buy some things for dinner.' Of course, he said no, and she'd screamed at him, so of course, here he was.  
  
Sighing deeply, Bosco got out of his car, making sure to lock it, and stuffed the keys in his pocket as he made his way over to the store.  
  
Grumbling as he grabbed a shopping cart about his bad luck, he pulled the list Yokas had shoved in his hand as she'd pushed him out of her house, from of his pocket.  
  
Starting down the aisle with frozen foods, Bosco grabbed a large bag of chicken legs and tossed them in the cart.   
  
Glancing down at the list, he lifted his head and saw a pretty woman staring at him from across the aisle.  
  
Thinking maybe his luck was going to change after all, he pushed his cart in the woman's direction.  
  
When he got closer, he saw that she was actually gaping. Wow, he thought, I must look better then I thought.  
  
"Are you M-Maurice Boscorelli?" she asked with wide eyes.  
  
He blinked, surprised, "Uh, yea--"  
  
"You stay away from me! Stay away!" she screamed, throwing a can of soup at him.  
  
"Ow! Hey!" he cried as the soup connected with his jaw, "What is your problem!?"  
  
The woman grabbed her cart and pulled away from Bosco, "Help! Somebody!"  
  
He looked SO confused, if Yokas had been there, she'd have fallen over from laughter. Bosco watched as the woman ran away, "Hey, lady…! What is her problem?"  
  
A large, muscled man wearing a vest with the name of the grocery store on it, came over and stood in front of Bosco with his arms crossed. He looked Bosco up and down, then grunted in a low voice, "You givin' that lady problems?"  
  
Bosco rolled his eyes, "No, I wasn't givin' the lady any problems. I'm a cop for Christ's sake."  
  
"So what?" The man said darkly, "Why don't you just leave before you cause any more problems?"  
  
"What the hell? I didn't cause ANY problems, all I was doing was shopping and the la--"  
  
"Get out." The man ordered.  
  
Bosco glared at the man, "Fuck you, I'm not goin' anywhere."  
  
The man grabbed onto the edge of Bosco's cart, "We don't want any murderers in OUR store. Now look at that sign, what does it say?" the man was pointing to a large red sign that read 'We have the right to refuse anyone of service.'  
  
After there was a stare-down between the two men, Bosco shoved the cart into the man and walked past him angrily.  
  
  
**  
  
  
"It wasn't MY fault Yokas." Bosco told her as they sat in a booth at pizza hut. Charlie was playing some video games, and Emily was in the restroom.  
  
"All I wanted you to do," she started slowly, "was get some chicken and spices. And you ended up getting kicked out of a store. Thanks a load."  
  
"Are you listening to me?" he asked furiously, "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"  
  
She raised her eyebrow skeptically, "Yeah, I know, all you did was walk towards some woman and she started freakin' out. I heard you."  
  
Bosco sat back in his seat, "It's 'cause of that stupid news thing they showed."  
  
Yokas sighed, "I suppose so. Man, now all I'm going to be able to give Fred for dinner is cold left-over pizza."  
  
"I don't think he'll mind." Bosco commented.  
  
Charlie came and sat down next to Faith, "I'm hungry."  
  
She looked down at him, "Why do you think we're here honey?"  
  
Charlie shrugged and started playing with a pen that had been sitting on the table.  
  
Bosco glanced down at his watch, "Y'know, it has been a while since we ordered."  
  
Yokas rolled her eyes, "Then why don't you go check it out, Bos?"  
  
Bosco stood up, glaring at her, "Y'know, I think I will."  
  
Yokas shook her head as she watched Bosco head over to the employee's behind the counter. Then she turned back to Charlie and started talking to him.  
  
Bosco came up to the front, and stood there for a moment, waiting to be served on.  
  
The man behind the counter glanced up at him from a sheet of paper he was reading, then looked back down at it, as if he hadn't seen him.  
  
Bosco frowned, then cleared his throat.  
  
The man didn't move.  
  
"What the hell does a guy have to do around here to get service?" He asked angrily, he waved his hand at the man, "Hello?"  
  
The man slowly stood up, set down the paper and walked over to him, "Whaddya' want?"  
  
"What do you think a person in a Pizza Hut wants?" Bosco asked sarcastically. The man stared at him, Bosco grumbled to himself, then said, "Our food."  
  
"We're working on it."  
  
Bosco clenched his teeth, then said, very angry now, " Do you think you could possibly hurry it up?"  
  
The man laughed, and turned away from him, "Yeah sure."  
  
Bosco watched as the man grabbed his paper, and resumed reading. He shook his head in amazement, "All right," he wiped his hands together, "that's it."  
  
He quickly hopped over the counter and headed for the man.  
  
  
****  
  
  
"Bosco, sometimes you can be a real moron." Yokas commented to him from the front seat of the patrol car she was sitting in with Sully.  
  
Bosco grunted.  
  
Sully shook his head, "You beat up a Pizza Hut manager?" he put on the turn signal as he went right, "That's a new one."  
  
"The guy deserved it." Bosco defended himself, he looked at Yokas, "Besides, I managed to get you your food."  
  
Sully glanced at her questioningly, "You did?"  
  
Yokas frowned, "Yeah, the deal was, he gave me the food as long as I promised never to come again." She turned and faced Bosco and said rather sarcastically, "Thanks."  
  
Bosco ignored the sarcasm, "You're welcome."  
  
  
  
Yokas let Bosco spend the night in jail, and bailed him out the next day.  
  
Bosco didn't appreciate it.  
  
*******  
  
  
Okay, that's the chapter, there's going to be some danger in the next chapter, so STAY TUNED.  
  
Oh yes, and I won't put up the next chapter if I don't get some REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
J  
REVIEW 


	4. The Purse, The Doctor, The Elevator

Okay, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy this.  
Well actually, I just hope for a REVIEW from YOU!  
Now: Read on!  
  
***  
  
Bosco rubbed his eyes wearily as he waited for Yokas to join him in the patrol car.  
  
Faith opened her door and slid in, closing it behind her, "All right, let's go."  
  
Bosco waited a moment, then started the engine and pulled out, not saying anything to her.  
  
Yokas sighed and rolled her eyes, she could feel the resentment towards her practically radiating from him, "Come on Bos, you know you deserved staying there for a night."  
  
Bosco glared at her, then turned back to the road.  
  
"Stop acting like a kid Bosco, you shouldn't have beat up the guy." Yokas told him, looking out her window.  
  
He ignored her, and glanced out his own window, then back to the road in front, "Y'know I did it for YOU."  
  
Yokas turned to him, "Bos, it doesn't matter. I don't WANT you to do that kinda' stuff for me." she told him, watching as he kept his stone-face at the road, "It's wrong."  
  
Bosco suddenly turned right and slammed on his brakes at the side of the street.  
  
"Hey!" Yokas cried as she jerked forward.  
  
"Y'know what I think is wrong?" Bosco asked her angrily, still staring at the road, "I think it's wrong to leave a person you SAID was your friend, your PARTNER, in jail all night."  
  
"Bosco, come on--"  
  
"Whatever." he interrupted, cutting her off.  
  
Starting the engine, he pulled out into traffic.  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
A few hours later, a man darted in front of the patrol car and barely missed getting hit as Bosco hit the brakes.  
  
The man stared at the police officers for a second, then started running in the other direction.  
  
"What the--?" Bosco started, but saw that the man was carrying a small red purse.  
  
Yokas and Bosco looked over at where the man had ran from and saw a little, old, lady bleeding from the stomach.  
  
Yokas swung open her door and quickly hopped out of the car and ran over to the woman, calling for some help on her radio urgently.  
  
"I'm going after the guy!" Bosco yelled to her, reaching across the car and closing the door Yokas had left open, then pressed the accelerator and left Yokas to deal with the lady alone.  
  
After a minute, Bosco spotted the man dart in-between two buildings.  
  
Cursing, Bosco pulled the car over, opened his door and followed in pursuit.  
  
He ran into the alley, and saw the guy trying to climb the fence at the end.  
  
"Freeze!" Bosco ordered, drawing out his gun and running over, "Police!"  
  
The man scaled the fence and landed on the other side, and took off running.  
  
"Fuck!" Bosco yelled, slipping his gun in it's halter, and started climbing the fence himself. He reached the top and was turning around to hop down, when the foot that was still on the other side, got caught in the wire. Unfortunately, Bosco had already let himself drop.  
  
"Aarrgh!" He yelled in pain as his ankle twisted and finally came out of the wire. He fell to the concrete, landing on his already injured back. "Fuck! Fuck fuck FUCK!" he screamed in pain and frustration, holding his ankle, and feeling as if his back was on fire.  
  
Groaning, Bosco sat up and started to stand.  
  
Gaining his balance slowly, Bosco looked around him, massaging his back, trying to spot the purse-snatching man.  
  
But he was long gone.  
  
Bosco called in on his radio telling them his position and asking for back-up as he slowly and painfully hobbled in the direction he thought the man might be.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Bosco bit his lip, actually drawing some blood, to keep from yelling, as a pretty, young nurse bandaged his ankle.  
  
"There are your crutches, Mr. Boscorelli." The nurse told him, pointing next to the door where his newly acquired crutches were waiting for him.  
  
The nurse patted his ankle, standing up she pulled her hair behind her ear, "The doctor wants to take a look at your back Mr. Boscorelli. So, please, just lay down on the bed and I'll go fetch her."  
  
Bosco nodded, and slowly laid down on his stomach, feeling like crap.  
  
They hadn't caught the man who stole the purse, and the old woman had died.  
After he had realized they weren't going to find the guy, Bosco had taken the patrol car without telling Yokas and gone to the hospital and checked in.  
  
"What a shitty day." Bosco mumbled to himself, straightening his aching back.  
  
"Mr. Boscorelli?" A woman voiced asked from behind him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Bosco." he answered, twisting his neck and spotting a beautiful woman staring at his back.  
  
"How are you feeling today?" she asked, walking over to him.  
  
Bosco thought of all the words that came to mind (shitty, pretty fucking bad, etc…) and decided to say, "Not too good."  
  
The doctor nodded, "Now, you're the man who got shot right?"  
  
Bosco nodded, and faced forward.  
  
"Okay, so you're definitely Maurice Boscorelli?"  
  
"…Yea…" he said slowly, thinking they had already gotten past this, "Didn't I say that already?"  
  
"Yes, you did." the woman said harshly, "You're the man who murdered my sister's dog."  
  
Bosco blinked a few times, then slowly mouthed her words, and said, sounding amazed at his horribly bad luck, "Oh my GOD."  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking." the woman told him, coming to stand beside Bosco and look down at him.  
  
"Look, the dumb dog ATTACKED ME." Bosco told her, slowly sitting up with a grimace, "What was I supposed to do?"  
  
The woman rolled her eyes, then said with a frown, "My sister LOVED that dog, she'd had that dog forever. And you shot him."  
  
Bosco stood up and grabbed his t-shirt, slipping it on, "Y'know what, maybe I'll come back some other time."  
  
The woman shoved him in the chest, causing him to fall back onto the bed.  
  
"Hey lady--"  
  
"And then," she went on, as if he hadn't said anything, "you proceeded to go and actually shove a man out of a building."  
  
"I SAVED that man!" Bosco said, more angry then he had been all day, "Now, excuse me." He stood up and stumbled past the woman. Grabbing his crutches, he swung open the door and hobbled out, slamming it furiously behind him.  
  
He came face-to-face with Yokas.  
  
"Bosco." she said, her arms crossed.  
  
"Unfortunately, that's true.." he said crossly, maneuvering past her and headed down the hall.  
  
Yokas turned around and followed him, "What happened to your foot?"  
  
Bosco ignored her and started for the elevator.  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
He pressed the button for the elevator and walked in as the doors opened.  
  
Yokas gritted her teeth and followed him inside. Standing next to him, she said, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to the hospital?"  
  
Bosco stared at her, "Why do you THINK?"  
  
"Bos…" Yokas sighed, "Are you ever going to get over this?"  
  
Bosco clenched his teeth and looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry, all right?" Yokas finally said, "Now, what happened to your leg?"  
  
Bosco looked down at his bound ankle, "Twisted and cracked it or somethin'."  
  
"How'd that happen?" Yokas asked as the elevator doors slid open.  
  
They both stepped out, and Bosco began to answer her but at that moment a person in a heavy jacket and hood ran over and shoved him back into the elevator.  
  
Crying out, Bosco fell to the ground and one of his crutches fell out of the elevator.  
  
"Bos!" Yokas yelled, running over. Just as she reached the elevator, the doors slid shut.  
  
Bosco looked up and stared at the person who had pushed him in.  
  
The person took off their hood, pressing the 'emergency stop' button on the elevator.  
  
"I don't BELIEVE this!" Bosco said angrily, recognizing the face.  
  
  
**  
  
Okay now, I wrote this for you and I expect some reviews.   
  
I thank all you faithful reviewers who keep reviewing, but some people aren't reviewing and it's hurting my heart.  
  
So, what are you going to do for me??  
  
REVIEW!!  
OR NO UPDATE  
:p  
REVIEW! 


	5. The Request, The Reporter, The Package

Okay-dokey, here's the long-awaited 5th chapter. I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in forever... forgive me? Please??  
Thanks for the great reviews, too! Please, keep 'em coming! They're the only things that keep me going!  
  
  
  
~  
"Oh, you recognize me do you?" Tina Ching, said, removing her hood.  
  
"Yea, I recognize you." Bosco repeated, albeit a bit more harsher then the way Tina had said it. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Well, as we both know, I'm the reporter who did that news segment on you a little while back," she watched Bosco struggle to lift himself from the ground with his one crutch, "anyway, as it turns out, we got much more of a response on it then we'd ever expected."  
  
"So? What the hell does that have to do with shoving me into an ele-"  
  
Tina waved her hands impatiently, "Oh, well, how ELSE was I supposed to get you away from that woman? But, it doesn't-"  
  
"Maybe you should have tried ASKING-"  
  
"ANYWAY," she said loudly, swallowing up Bosco's next words, "I was wondering if I could get an interview with you."  
  
Bosco blinked, surprised, but instead of answering her, he straightened to his full height (which wasn't much taller then Tina) and reached around her and pressed the 'resume' button on the elevator.  
  
"No."  
  
Tina frowned, "Come on now, just THINK of the publicity! I'll get the number one spot on the news, and you…" she seemed at a loss for words, but she quickly regained herself, "will get a chance to be on T.V.!"  
  
Bosco scoffed, "A lot of good that did me before."  
  
"Aaw, the past is the past! Think of the future!" she encouraged excitedly, her eyes twinkling.  
  
The elevator slowed to a stop, and, as the doors slid open, Bosco turned towards her angrily, "No! And next time you do anything like this, you'll be charged with an assault on a police officer!"  
  
And with that, he hobbled out.  
  
  
*  
  
Tina frowned, watching as Bosco rejoined with his partner, and walked out of the hospital.  
  
"Well…" she said slowly, not sure of what step she should take next. "Well."  
  
That was when she saw two more police officers entering the hospital. The larger one was dragging a 'bum' who was handcuffed, into one of the many seats.  
  
Watching interestedly, she stepped out of the elevator and leaned against the wall, observing the police officers as they tried to handle the violent man they'd brought in.  
  
The big one cursed as the bum smacked his arm, "Y'know this guy was in Bosco's section! Why're WE always covering for those two?"  
  
Tina's ears immediately piqued at the mention of Mr. Boscorelli.  
  
"Well, you saw him when he was leaving, somethin' happened with his leg-"  
  
"Excuses, excuses." the man interrupted, obviously still irked about having to clean up after the other police officer.  
  
Tina decided this was her chance. She may not be able to get an interview with Maurice Boscorelli, but she could DEFINITELY get an interview with his co-workers…and it would probably still get her the number one segment!  
  
Putting on her 'winning' smile, Ms. Ching did a little something with her hair, then confidently stepped forward, "Excuse me officers…"  
  
  
*  
  
  
"This sucks."  
  
"What? You get time off work!"  
  
"So? I'd rather be at work then sitting on my couch doin' nothin'!"  
  
"Ugh, what I would GIVE to be able to just 'sit on my couch doin' nothin'."  
  
"Hrumph."  
  
"Anyway, it's only for two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks is too long!"  
  
Faith Yokas sighed, "Well, since I have WORK, I have to go."  
  
"Fine, see ya'."  
  
"Goodbye Bosco." she closed the door, leaving Bosco alone.  
  
Sighing deeply, he turned and pulled the remote out from in-between the cushions.  
  
Flipping on the T.V., he frowned deeply when he saw Tina Ching's face appear on the screen.   
  
"Do you ever feel as if the police force of the N.Y.P.D is just a little too incompetent?"  
  
Bosco angrily cursed as a picture of his face appeared on the screen.  
  
"This man, who has been in an earlier segment, is just that kind of police officer. Unfortunately, he refused to attend any sort of interview with me."  
  
He watched as Tina smiled brightly. "Luckily, though, two of his fellow officers decided to help me find out more on this particular man."  
  
Bosco growled deeply when he saw Ty Davis and Sully standing outside the hospital.  
  
"How would you describe Mister Boscorelli, Officer Sullivan?"  
  
"He's an idiot." Sully told her, shrugging.  
  
Bosco couldn't believe this.  
  
"And you, Officer Davis? Would you describe Maurice Boscorelli as an 'idiot'?"  
  
"Sometimes, but everyone can be-"  
  
"So, what you're telling me, if I'm correct in saying this, is that there's an incompetent officer on the police force?"  
  
The image immediately cut back to Tina Ching, sitting in her news room, who gave a sad little frown, "Unfortunately, the two officers agreed with me on this. I wasn't able to get much more of an interview with those two men, but they also told me that they knew of other unstable representatives of the police force who could also be described as 'idiots'."  
  
Bosco shut off the T.V.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"What the hell were you doing?! Calling me an idiot!" Bosco roared at Sully the following day.  
  
"Bosco, move it." Davis told him calmly, "We've got to get to work."  
  
"And you-" he yelled, turning on him, "What where you thinking?!"  
  
Yokas walked into the locker room at that point, and was extremely surprised to see Bosco grasping his crutches and his face looking as if it would explode from rage at any moment.  
  
"What are you doing here Bosco?"  
  
Ignoring her, he let go of his right crutch and slammed his fist into a locker, cursing angrily.  
  
"Look man, the reporter took it all out of context-"  
  
"You didn't call me an-"  
  
"Well, we DID call you an idiot, but-"  
  
"What the fuck are you 'but'ing about? You called me an idiot! On television! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
  
"Come on, man," Sully interrupted, "why don't you just go back home? Get some rest."  
  
Bosco stared at him angrily, "I'm not going anywhere until I hear some apologies!"  
  
Sighing disgustedly, Sully said, "We're sorry, now move."  
  
Grumbling, Bosco grabbed his fallen crutch and walked out of there way.  
  
After Davis and Sully had gone, Yokas walked over to her locker, "What happened Bos? Were you on the news AGAIN?"  
  
"Yea, I was on the news again. That friggin' Tina Ching has a thing against me, I swear. I don't know what's up her ass, but whatever it is, it's big."  
  
"Calm down. I'm sure she just wanted to get more publicity for herself. She's probably never going to mention you again anyway."  
  
"She'd better not." Bosco grumbled.  
  
Yokas finished buckling her belt, "So, are you headed home now, or what?"  
  
He sighed, "Yea, I'm just gonna' take a whiz."  
  
"Right. See you."  
  
He gave her a little half-wave as she left the locker room.  
  
Using his crutches he turned around, and as he was about to go to the urinal, he heard a small 'tick'ing noise.  
  
Spinning around, he heard the noise again. It was like a loud watch.  
  
Limping over to where he thought it was, Bosco headed towards the lockers near the door.  
  
His locker? The sound was coming from his locker.  
  
Bosco grabbed the lock hurriedly.  
  
Then he heard the door next to him open.  
  
Low and behold, Tina Ching was standing there with a large smirk.  
  
"Mr. Boscorelli! How are you today?"  
  
Bosco turned around in surprise, dropping his crutch, he fell over.  
  
She raised an eyebrow skeptically, "You know, crutches are not that hard to use-"  
  
"Shut up!" Bosco yelled angrily. Blushing deeply, he slowly lifted himself from the floor.  
  
"Anyway, we had SO many viewers yesterday on that segment on you, that I decided that you and I just NEED to have an interview!" She watched Bosco grab his lock, putting in the combination.  
  
"So, what do you say? Publicity will-- Hey, what's that noise?"  
  
Bosco threw open his locker.   
  
A small sort of package was sitting on the bottom shelf. The small ticking noise was coming from this. A tiny red light was blinking on top of the package.  
  
"Shit. Shit! It's a bomb!"  
  
Tina's smile immediately fell from her face, "Wha-"  
  
"BOMB!" Bosco bellowed, grabbing one of his crutches and heading towards the door.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
Bosco grabbed Tina around her waist, pulling her away from the locker, he limped out of the locker room.  
  
"There's a bomb in there!" Bosco yelled, "Bomb!"  
  
Many disbelieving faces turned his way.  
  
Tina pulled out of his grasp, "Are you serious-"  
  
But at that moment, the small package in Bosco's locker blew up.  
  
  
~  
  
  
Review, review, review, review!!! 


	6. The Shoe, The Birthday, The Autograph

And so…the sixth chapter is added. Don't forget to review.  
  
____  
  
"Maurice? What are you doing? You're not still asleep?!" Mrs. Boscorelli's voice yelled at him, "You're already late! What, do you think the school bus is just going to wait for you? Get up! Get up!"  
  
"…Get up!"  
  
  
  
"Maa'?" Bosco mumbled confusedly.  
  
  
  
"C'mon! Get up!" Tina Ching demanded, jabbing him in the side with her elbow.  
  
  
  
He swung his head around, clearing it of his thoughts of the past. Opening his eyes slightly, he sighed, "What…?"  
  
  
  
"You have to get me out of here!" Tina told him, "I'm going to be late for my interview with the mayor!"   
  
  
  
"The mayor…?" Bosco said slowly, finally taking in what was around him.  
  
  
  
While his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw that rubble was everywhere, covering everything. He rubbed the settling dust from his eyes.  
  
  
  
Glancing over at Tina, he noticed her left foot was pinned under a large slab of concrete.   
  
Laying on his stomach, he tried to pull himself forward to assist her, but quickly found he couldn't move. Looking back, he saw that from the middle of his back and down, he was trapped underneath debris.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to be helping anyone." Bosco said, realizing that he REALLY could not move.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on!" Tina exclaimed, attempting to pull her foot free. "All I wanted was an interview with you and--!"  
  
  
  
"Is anyone hurt?!" Bosco yelled over Tina's self-pitying whine, remembering that Yokas might have still been in the police station.  
  
  
  
Calls of 'we're fine over here' and 'what the hell happened?' answered him.  
  
  
  
He looked back at Tina Ching, "Look, you…" he shook his head, "--You need to get me out of here so I can go help them."  
  
  
  
"Get YOU out? Excuse me, I'M stuck too!"  
  
  
  
Bosco sighed tiredly, letting his cheek rest on the floor, "Just…get me out."  
  
  
  
Tina cocked her head to the right, "Hey. Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
Lifting his head, he frowned, and said angrily, "I'm covered under a ton of rubble, do I look okay?"  
  
  
  
"Fine. Sorry for asking." She said crossly, bending down and starting to undo the snaps on her left high heel.  
  
  
  
After finishing, she deftly wrenched her foot free, the concrete immediately crushing her expensive-looking shoe. She whimpered sadly, "Two hundred dollars…" Turning to Bosco, she crawled forward and tried lifting the slabs off of him.  
  
  
  
"They're too heavy!" She told him, immediately giving up.  
  
  
  
"…Okay."  
  
  
  
Tina stared at him, "What?"  
  
  
  
Bosco's eyes were closed.  
  
  
  
"Hey. Hey, get up!"  
  
  
  
His eyes flew open, and after a moment, they focused on her, "Huh?"  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with you?" She asked harshly, "Hey! Don't close your eyes! Look at me!"  
  
  
  
He did, saying slowly, "Get me out."  
  
  
  
"Fine, just keep your eyes open. Why are you acting like this?" She asked, trying to lift the slabs again.  
  
  
  
"My…back." He sighed, struggling not to close his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Your back?" She repeated, succeeding in lifting a slab. Throwing it to the side, she started on another. "What's wrong with your back? Well, besides the obvious."  
  
  
  
He didn't answer her. Looking down, she saw his eyes were still open, but they were looking rather hazy.  
  
  
  
Focusing her attention back onto the concrete, she lifted another piece and threw it aside quickly. Then she saw what was probably making Bosco act like he was.  
  
  
  
A pipe was jutting about six inches out of the right side of his lower back. What looked like gallons of blood was seeping from around the metal tube and under Bosco's stomach.  
  
  
  
"Aa. Aaaa." She said disjointedly.  
  
  
  
Bosco picked up on her worried tone, "What is it?"  
  
  
  
"I… wait here a second." She said, standing up and making her way through the rubble, looking for someone to help.  
  
  
  
"Is anyone here a doctor!?" Tina called in a high, cracking voice.  
  
  
  
"Over here!" A voice called to her right.  
  
  
  
Making her way towards it, Tina finally saw a black man bent over another man, putting a bandage on his arm.  
  
  
  
"You're the doctor, right?" she asked, rubbing her hands together nervously.  
  
  
  
"Well, a paramedic. Name's Doc." He said, looking up at her, "What's the problem?"  
  
  
  
"Uh, a…Boscorelli, Mr. Boscorelli, he's got a problem."  
  
  
  
Doc's eyebrows raised worriedly, "Again?"  
  
  
  
"He's over there." Tina told him.  
  
  
  
"All right." Doc finished wrapping the other man's arm, asking him, "Will you go outside and wait for help? Tell them we need more paramedics."  
  
  
  
The man nodded, leaving Doc to follow Tina.  
  
  
  
"Whoa!" Doc exclaimed when his eyes fell upon Bosco.  
  
  
  
Tina watched as he rushed over and pulled stuff out of his bag, looking as if he was trying to stop the blood flow around the pipe.  
  
  
  
"Bosco? Bosco, open your eyes for me." Doc said, getting out his little flashlight and shining it on Bosco's face.  
  
  
  
"Doc?" He asked in a slightly slurred voice, "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"Helping you." He answered.  
  
  
  
"No, I mean…at the police station."  
  
  
  
Doc went back to work around the pipe, "Actually, I came here to talk to you."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"To drop off your birthday present."  
  
  
  
"Birthday? That's…that's not 'till next week." Bosco told him, then yelled out in pain as Doc touched the wound.  
  
  
  
"Sorry." He said, "I dropped it off now. I'm not going to be here next week. I'm taking a vacation."  
  
  
  
"Oh." Bosco gritted his teeth, "This is really starting to hurt man."  
  
  
  
"It didn't before?" Doc asked.  
  
  
  
"No…it was numb, I think."  
  
  
  
Doc suddenly turned around, spotting Tina, "Miss--"  
  
  
  
"Tina. Tina Ching." She told him.  
  
  
  
"Tina, would you go and see if any other paramedics are around? We have to get him off this pipe."  
  
  
  
She nodded and left.  
  
  
  
Doc brought his attention back to Bosco. "I'm going to try to get this concrete off of you, all right? Try not to move."  
  
  
  
"Fine."  
  
  
  
Doc slowly made his way through all the rubble, finally revealing the rest of Bosco's body.  
  
  
  
"Can you do me a favor, Bosco?"  
  
  
  
"Well, as long as it doesn't involve me moving."  
  
  
  
Doc smiled, "Not much, can you wiggle your feet?"  
  
  
  
"Sure…" He said, "Except my broken one."  
  
  
  
"Okay. Go ahead."  
  
  
  
Bosco glanced up at him, "I am." he replied.  
  
  
  
After a moment of silence, Doc turned to his bag wearily, "Okay Bosco. I'm going to give you some morphine now, all right?"  
  
  
  
Bosco clenched his fists painfully, "Sounds good to me."  
  
  
  
*  
  
"Hey! Hey, Mr. Paramedic, sir!" Tina called across the street, "Yes, you! A paramedic in here says he needs you!"  
  
  
  
Carlos Nieto sighed exasperatedly, grabbing his bag, "Who?"  
  
  
  
Tina waved the shoe she'd taken off as she tried to remember, "Um, something like Doc…"  
  
  
  
"…All right, just gimme' a minute."  
  
  
  
She frowned, "We really don't have time-" She felt someone poke her shoulder, and spinning around she said angrily, "Excuse me?"  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Faith Yokas asked, none too kindly.  
  
  
  
Tina looked her up and down, "Do I know you?"  
  
  
  
"I know you. You're that lady who keeps hassling Bosco on the news."  
  
  
  
Her eyes lit up happily, "You recognize me! Are you a fan? Do you want my autograph?"  
  
  
  
Yokas looked taken aback, "No. What are you doing here? Did you set that bomb, maybe to get yourself on the news?"  
  
  
  
Tina's jaw fell open. "No I did not!" she said, sounding scandalized, "And I don't need to set any bombs to get on the news!"  
  
  
  
Carlos came up beside Tina then, "Okay, where's Doc?"  
  
  
  
"How does she know where Doc is?" Yokas interrupted.  
  
  
  
Tina glanced at her again, "Oh! Now I recognize you! You're Bosco's partner, right? I saw you at the hospital."  
  
  
  
Yokas frowned at her.  
  
  
  
"Anyway, Doc came when I told him what happened to Mr. Boscorel-- er, Bosco.--"  
  
  
  
"What?" Yokas asked, "What happened to him?"  
  
  
  
Tina's mouth opened soundlessly, finally at a loss for words. "Um. Just… just follow me."  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Oh my God." Yokas breathed, coming upon Bosco with a pipe sticking out of his back, and a ton of blood all around him.  
  
  
  
Doc looked up at her, and seeing Carlos he said, "We have to get him to the hospital. He's lost so much blood."  
  
  
  
Bosco looked up at them, "Yokas! How are you? I was actually thoughting that…wait…thoughting isn't a word…is it?"  
  
  
  
"Blood loss and morphine are getting to him." Doc told them. "Hey Bosco, we're going to have to lift you up off of that pipe, all right?"  
  
  
  
He sighed, "Sounds good to me."  
  
  
  
Carlos stared at Doc. "We can't lift him up! We have to cut the concrete around him and--"  
  
  
  
"We don't have the time!" Doc interrupted, "Or the equipment!"  
  
  
  
Carlos rubbed around his mouth nervously, finally saying, "Fine."  
  
  
  
"Bosco, we're going to have to lift you up, like I said, okay?"  
  
  
  
He smiled, "I already said 'yes' Doc."  
  
  
  
"Bosco, it's going to hurt. A lot."  
  
  
  
Swaying his head side to side, he frowned sadly, "No…the morphine--"  
  
  
  
"Bosco, the morphine will only help so much. When we lift you, you have to promise not to move, all right?"  
  
  
  
"Aaaw… Okay?" He replied, sounding unsure.  
  
  
  
"Bosco, you CAN'T move. Understand?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. I understand." He slurred.  
  
  
  
Doc turned to the other three people, "All right, let's do this."  
  
___  
  
Okay. That was me updating. Now it's YOU reviewing. Right? RIGHT??? Goodie.  
  
Review!  
  
Review! Review!  
  
P.S.- Reviewing means telling me what you thought of the story, and what you particularly liked, and what you particularly disliked.  
  
M'kay  
  
J 


	7. The Pipe, The Card, The 'Ma'

Thank you to the reviewers!!!!! Seriously, your reviews are the basically the only thing that keeps me writing this story!  
  
-By the way, BethanyChristine, I beg to differ. This is the BEST game of Clue EVER. :)  
  
-Also, ace I would like to thank, because you keep comin' back! Also boscolvr!  
  
And every other reviewer that has ever reviewed my story!  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Well… I hope the wait was worth it…  
  
No, really… I think you'll like this chapter.   
  
-smiles maliciously-  
  
:)  
  
  
  
AAAH!" Bosco screamed in pain, immediately forgetting he was supposed to be still.  
  
  
  
"Stop--MOVING!" Doc yelled over him, lifting his upper back as Carlos and Yokas lifted the lower part of him.  
  
  
  
"Careful! Slowly!" Doc barked, as Bosco continued howling in agony.  
  
  
  
One moment later, Carlos yelled, "We're clear!"  
  
  
  
Doc grunted as they lifted Bosco up and away from the pipe. "All right, set him down, set him down!"  
  
  
  
"Let's get him on the stretcher." Doc said to Carlos as soon as Bosco touched the floor.  
  
  
  
Yokas was rubbing Bosco's leg compassionately as he gasped for air laboriously. "It's all right, Bos. We'll have you to the hospital before you know it."  
  
  
  
Doc and Carlos successfully replaced Bosco onto the stretcher before carrying him out of the police station, and to an ambulance.  
  
  
  
Yokas stayed with him, holding his hand, and only letting go when she climbed into the back of the bus after him.  
  
  
  
That was when Tina Ching suddenly materialized. "What about ME?"  
  
  
  
Yokas stared at her, "What ABOUT you?"  
  
  
  
"You can't just leave me here! My foot--"  
  
  
  
"We have to go now!" Carlos interrupted as Doc started the engine.  
  
  
  
Tina pouted, knowing this could be her news report of the year, and not quite willing to let it go. "But, my foot…"  
  
  
  
Yokas exhaled disgustedly, "Fine. Get in."  
  
  
  
She beamed victoriously as she clambered into the ambulance, narrowly missing getting hit in the ass when Carlos slammed the doors shut.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Bosco felt as if he'd been crushed under a ton of concrete.  
  
  
  
Oh wait…  
  
  
  
"Bos?" A voice interrupted his thoughts, "You awake?"  
  
  
  
He slowly opened his dry mouth in an attempt to say 'yes'. Which failed. It seemed his vocal cords still needed time to wake up.  
  
  
  
"Don't try to talk. There's a tube down your throat." The voice, which he now recognized as Yokas's, told him.  
  
  
  
His eyebrows furrowed angrily. Why were people always asking him questions when they KNEW he couldn't answer?  
  
  
  
Bosco decided it was time to face the world, so he opened his eyes.  
  
  
  
Wincing at the bright light, it took a moment for the room to focus.  
  
  
  
"Yoghas?" He managed to say gutturally as he saw Faith sitting next to his bed, watching him.  
  
  
  
She smiled, "That's me."  
  
  
  
His eyes flew to the other side of the bed, and he mentally recoiled at what he saw.  
  
  
  
"Awake, I see!" Tina Ching beamed brightly. "How do you feel about an interview?"  
  
  
  
Bosco stared at her for an uncomfortably long minute before returning to Yokas, looking at her with questioning eyes.  
  
  
  
She shook her head sadly, "I couldn't get her to leave."  
  
  
  
He sighed sadly.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to go get the doctor, Bos. Promise not to get shot while I'm gone, all right?"  
  
  
  
He managed a small smile before she left the room.  
  
  
  
"Anyway…" Ms. Ching started as Yokas disappeared.   
  
  
  
Ignoring Tina, Bosco managed to sit up with nary a groan.  
  
  
  
"I can see you're not too keen about that interview, are you?"  
  
  
  
Bosco closed his eyes. This lady made his head hurt.  
  
  
  
Tina seemed oblivious to his discomfort. "How about a WRITTEN interview, then? You must be nervous with those cameras, I guess."  
  
  
  
Thankfully, at that moment, the doctor reappeared, with Yokas close at his heels.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Boscorelli." He said in recognition, "One moment, and we'll get that tube out of you."  
  
  
  
Setting down his notepad at the foot of Bosco's bed, the doctor came over to him and grabbed the tube, "Breathe out."  
  
  
  
Coughing harshly, Bosco was grateful when the tube was successfully extracted.  
  
  
  
"All right." He said in a rasping voice, "What's the news?"  
  
  
  
The doctor shook his head in amazement as he picked up the notepad and flipped through it's contents. "Well we had a scare on the field. The paramedics thought you might be paralyzed, but you had had such an astonishing loss of blood, that your brain just couldn't finish sending its' orders to your legs.… On a related note, that 'pipe' that went through your stomach, incredibly, did not puncture any vital organs." He said, still reading the papers, "To tell you the truth, it was remarkably easy to stitch you back up, Mr. Boscorelli."  
  
  
  
"That's…good news?"  
  
  
  
"Almost a miracle." He replied.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Bosco slammed a fist into his hand angrily, "So, who was the fucker that put the bomb in my locker?"  
  
  
  
"We don't know for sure." Yokas piped in from behind the Doctor, "There's an investigation going on as we speak."  
  
  
  
Bosco frowned, but asked quickly, "What happened to the station?"  
  
  
  
"It's being rebuilt." She told him, "We're actually going to the fire station for role-call until it's finished."  
  
  
  
Bosco blinked tiredly, "Is everyone else okay?"  
  
  
  
Yokas rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Wouldn't you know it? Of course you were the only one seriously injured."  
  
  
  
"I think it's time for Mr. Boscorelli to have some rest now." The doctor interrupted then.  
  
  
  
Tina dropped something onto Bosco's lap then, "That's my number, there." She said, pointing to it, "Call me, and we'll set something up. I'll be back tomorrow!"  
  
  
  
Bosco sighed, too tired to fight with that last statement as she glided elatedly from the room.  
  
  
  
Yokas took the card and set it down on his bed table. "I'll be back tomorrow, too." she said with a smile. "Get better soon, all right? We still have to celebrate that birthday of yours."  
  
  
  
"Birthday? Already?"  
  
  
  
"Actually, it was yesterday." She informed him. "You've been out of it."  
  
  
  
He laid back in his pillows, "I see that now."  
  
  
  
"I've got to go see the kids and Fred. Seriously though, Bos. Get better quick." Yokas said.  
  
  
  
"Of course. You know my health is always first on my agenda of 'things to do'." Bosco said seriously.  
  
  
  
Yokas laughed, "Right."  
  
  
  
"See ya' tomorrow." He said with a wave as she left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Bosco looked away from his television as someone knocked on his hospital door.  
  
  
  
Surprised, because people usually just come in, he called, "Yeah?"  
  
  
  
He saw his mother's head pop into the room, "You busy?"  
  
  
  
"Ma?" He muted the television, "Busy? What are you talkin' about?"  
  
  
  
She smiled and came the rest of the way into the room, "How are you, dear?"  
  
  
  
"I'm great. How are you?"  
  
  
  
"Seeing as I'm not the one in the hospital bed, I'd say I'm doin' better then you." She said, resting at the foot of his bed.  
  
  
  
"Well, if I'm 'great', you must be on cloud nine." He smirked.  
  
  
  
She laughed, "Yes…" She put her hand on his bandaged foot, "Maurice, Maurice… How are you, really?"  
  
  
  
He shrugged uncomfortably, "I'm fine, Ma."  
  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"Then why do you keep ending up in the hospital?" She asked.  
  
  
  
He blinked, uncertain of what to say, "I--I guess it comes with the job description."  
  
  
  
"Oh? Then why isn't Faith here with you?"  
  
  
  
Sighing exasperatedly, he whined, "Ma, I--"  
  
  
  
"No! I want you to start taking care of yourself!" She interrupted angrily, "You--You just have this reckless abandon for life, and I HATE it!"  
  
  
  
He let himself slump into his pillows, "I don't have a reck--"  
  
  
  
"Yes you do. Don't even try to argue that." She said irritably, "Do you even have a girlfriend?"  
  
  
  
Bosco looked taken aback. "What? What does that have--"  
  
  
  
"I think you're not meeting a woman on purpose! That way if you kill yourself while you're on the job, you won't feel guilty--"  
  
  
  
"Ma!" He cried in a shocked tone.  
  
  
  
"Do you?"  
  
  
  
He shrunk into his pillows, "What?"  
  
  
  
"Have a girlfriend?"  
  
  
  
His mind racing, he finally said, "Yes."  
  
  
  
She gazed at him shrewdly, "Oh, really?"  
  
  
  
"Yes!" He yelled, angry now, too.  
  
  
  
"What's her name, then?"  
  
  
  
Bosco sighed exasperatedly, allowing his head to fall into the pillows. He looked out the window, then he saw a small white card sitting on his bed table.  
  
  
  
"Well?"  
  
  
  
"Tina." Bosco said slowly, and feeling as if he would rather jump into a vat of acid rather then continue this conversation.  
  
  
  
His mother crossed her arms skeptically, "Is that right?"  
  
  
  
"Yes!" He said defiantly, "You think I'm lying?"  
  
  
  
"As a matter of fact--"  
  
  
  
"Look Ma, I can't make you believe me." He said in an angry tone, "Her name's Tina Ching."  
  
  
  
At that moment, the hospital door banged open.  
  
  
  
Low and behold, Tina Ching stood there with a wide smile on her face, "That's me! Mr. Bo-- I mean…err. I'm Bosco's girlfriend!"  
  
  
  
Bosco's mother looked astonished, "You're his girlfriend?"  
  
  
  
Tina glanced at Bosco, who, she figured, was literally attempting to disappear by the way he was sinking into his bed.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes!" She said jubilantly, "Bosco and I were just discussing birthday dinner plans! Right, hon'?"  
  
  
  
Bosco had grabbed a pillow and now stuck his face into it, though she managed to make out a muffled, "Right."  
  
  
  
"Well." Bosco's mother said in a strange way. "I guess I was wrong. I'll leave you two too it, then."  
  
  
  
Bosco managed a small 'see ya', still not lifting the pillow from his face.  
  
  
  
Tina Ching came and sat next to Bosco's bed.  
  
  
  
After five minutes of silence, she brought her hand up to his pillow and slowly removed it, saying with a smile, "I think we have some things to discuss, don't you?"  
  
  
  
Bosco could only stare at her... with fear clearly written in his eyes.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Short and sweet. The next one will be longer, I promise!  
  
And it won't take so long, either!  
  
:)  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
By the way, if anyone thinks they might need a beta-reader, please feel free to contact me.  
  
I'd love to do it. :)  
  
_______________________________  
  
-- JasonLvr2010@yahoo.com 


End file.
